


Busted

by sammikodes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammikodes/pseuds/sammikodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years after returning to Storybrooke after Zelena, Henry develops feelings for a rather interesting woman. Emma and Regina go undercover to find out who this supposed enchanting young woman their son finds so fascinating could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ducking behind a bush, Emma and Regina whispered as their eyes followed their suspicious son around all of Storybrooke. After their wedding a few months prior they noticed him acting a little weird. Even though they were told time and time again from all their friend’s he is a teenage boy and sometimes they would act strange around their parent’s regardless. But this wasn’t a ‘I am up to no good’ strange, no not at all, Regina and Emma knew their son better than that, this was a ‘I have a crush’ kind of strange. The thing that irked them the most, that had given it away for sure, was when they asked him about a girl he might have liked, that he had seen at the wedding, was why he was extra shy he babbled on about something completely different and had taken off. Ever since then they had no doubt in their mind they were going to find out who she was.

“This is so wrong.” Regina whispered to Emma whose eyes never left her son as she sipped her coffee.

Emma nudged Regina’s shoulder with her own as she whispered back,” Shush, you were the one that wanted to go and spy on Henry.”

“But why does it feel so wrong? I feel like I have knots in my stomach, like I’m violating my own son’s privacy.” the brunette said as she bit her bottom lip and rested her head on Emma’s shoulder.

Running her empty hand through her wife’s hair to sooth her, she kissed her forehead softly, “We can stop if you want. But to be honest with you I am too curious. I want to know and I know you Regina you won't be able to sleep until you find out.”

Regina smiled as she kissed the blonde, “Then let’s go find out who this girl is.” She took Emma’s hand as they stalked behind Henry at a safe distance.

He ran around town, from Gold’s shop, to Archie’s office, to finally stopping off at Snow and David’s. As soon as he left they bolted to the door and busted into the apartment.

Gasping for air, “What was he doing here for so long?” Regina panted.

Looking puzzled at her daughter and strangely enough her new daughter-in-law Snow asked curiously, “What ever do you mean?”

“Don’t play games with us mom.” Emma darted her a look. “We saw Henry come here after running around town and he stayed here for an hour. What did he want?”

“So you are saying my own grandson can’t visit me for an hour without any particular reasons as to why?” Snow tilted her head. “Maybe he was here to see about babysitting his Uncle for a few hours tonight to earn a little money and give his grandparent’s a break.” she said with a slightly cockiness her in tone.

Regina finally gathered her composure and walked over towards Snow. “And why would he need to work to earn some money when he could just ask his mother’s to lend him some? Perhaps he needed some extra cash that we wouldn’t give him because maybe he wants to take a girl out? Did he ever mention a girl?” she raised a brow.

“No, why are you two so pent up on him having a silly little crush? Can’t he just have one secret from you both, I mean he’s 16 after all.” Snow scratched her head as she walked over towards her husband who sat at the breakfast bar observing.

“Because we don’t keep secret’s in our home, it’s our biggest rule to maintain trust in our family.” Regina snorted as Emma walked up behind her, entwining their fingers.

Snow and David rolled their eyes, “He’s going to Granny’s next.” Snow mumbled. “He said he was meeting someone there, that’s all he said.”

“Thank you.” Emma smiled as she walked over to hug her parents before her and Regina left to the diner.

Reaching the diner they noticed Henry just getting there with flower’s in hand entering inside. Their eyes grew wide as they tried to make haste behind him while attempting to act completely normal.

Stopping at the door they looked at one another, “So we are just here for a lunch date.” Emma said sternly as she looked at the nerves that showed across Regina’s face.  
She nodded at her as they held hands walking into the diner laughing towards their spot. They sat there talking about nonsense as Emma kept her eyes on Henry watching his every movement. Her jaw suddenly dropped as she dug her nails into Regina’s palm. Regina turned her head slightly as she realized what caused her wife’s reaction.

“RUBY!?” Emma and Regina gasped loudly. They each clamped their hands over their mouths quickly.

Henry spotted his mother’s who swiftly gathered their composure as they smiled at him, “Hey mom’s!” He smiled as he scootched next to Regina. “What are you two doing here?”

Clearing out her throat Regina smiled, “Oh nothing dear, we decided to take a break from work to have a little lunch date.” she ran her fingers through his hair. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh yeah? How’s work?” he raised a brow.

“Hm?” Emma said shaking her head coming out of her thoughts. “Oh, it’s fine, you know the usual, nothing ever rests around here of course.” she gave an awkward smile.

“Okay, I’m gonna head over to a friends house to do some homework, I’ll be home for dinner.” he said standing up and giving his mom’s a kiss on the cheek.

“Okay,” they both smiled.

Watching to make sure he was gone and far from the diner they both jolted over towards the counter to where Ruby stood holding the flower’s in her hand.

“The jig’s up.” Emma said as she glared at her friend.

Regina stood beside her clenching her fists, “What’s going on between you and our son?”

Ruby stared at the two woman who stood before her, “What the hell are you two talking about?”

“Henry!’ They both hammered.

“What about him?”

“Don’t play dumb with us Ruby, the flower’s, Henry acting weird, it’s all because of you isn’t it?” Regina scowled.

A baffled Ruby blatantly continued to stare at them as if they were delusional. Before she or anyone continued a voice came from behind. “No, she was my diversion.”

They all glanced behind to see Henry frowning upon them, “What are you talking about Henry? You mean you aren’t seeing Ruby or have a crush on her?”

He shook his head, his arms crossed. “No, I had a feeling you two have been spying on me because I’ve been weird. Yes I do have a crush on someone but not Ruby, I just felt the need to use her as a ploy to catch you too. Sorry Ruby.” He waved.

“So who is that you like?!” Regina snipped.

“It’s none of your business. I don’t even know if she likes me, so until then I would appreciate it if you both would just let it go.”


	2. Chapter 2

After walking away from his mom’s Henry, left to a friend’s house while leaving his mother’s pondering about who it was that he liked.

“So who do you think it is?” Emma said as she thumped back against the booth.

Her eyes shifting back and forth as she sorted through her thoughts, “I do not have the faintest clue dear.”

“Huh….” Emma mumbled under her breath. “Well really how many girls his age do we know?”

They both stared at each other waiting for a response from the other. “Maybe we should go back undercover.” Emma said leaning in over the table.

“No, you heard him, he would like to be left alone over the issue. Perhaps…” She swallowed a bit of vomit that had came up at her next thought. “Perhaps your mother is right, he’s just being 16 as much as it kills us he honestly would just like some privacy and that is exactly what we will give him.” Regina a smile creped across the tips of her lips.

Emma narrowed her eyes at her wife, “Or we could do that and at the same time try to figure it out, someone is bound to slip up.” 

Regina shook her head, “Nuh uh, you are on your own this time.” she waved her off. “I’m going to respect Henry, you do whatever your heart desires but I will not be included nor do I want any of your dirty little secrets over the matter.”

Biting her bottom lip Emma nodded at her wife, “Deal, so when I find out I’m going to taunt you with it until you creep over to the darkside with me.” she snickered as she walked over to Ruby to start her investigation.

Subtly laughing at her wife as she walked off Regina remained in the booth staring at her phone. Emma looked back and smiled before taking a seat at the counter to wait for Ruby.

“Okay spill, what do you actually know? Or is he really smart enough to leave you in the dark?” She raised her brow as she tapped her fingers against the counter.

Looking around subtly as she whistled nervously before bringing her attention back to Emma. “Alright I really don’t know much but what I do know is…” she paused and laid her hand on the counter palm side up as she waved her fingers, her eyebrows waggling up and down.

“Seriously Ruby?” Emma sighed as she pulled a $5 out of her wallet and placed it in Ruby’s hand. “Now will you talk?”

“Mmmm… Okay.” she leaved across the counter closer to Emma as she whispered, “He does have a crush on a girl and she’s….” she stopped and wagged her fingers at Emma again.

“Again?” She flustered.

Ruby nodded and remained silent until Emma slipped another $5 into her hand. She slipped it in her pocket before continuing, “She’s older that’s all I know.”

Emma went pale while her eyes widened, “You’re kidding me right?”

Smirking at the blonde a coy Ruby leaned in further, “Yeah and I think I know who it is because of the hints he’s been dropping?”

“WHO!?” She gasped as she grabbed Ruby’s shoulder’s.

“Kathryn.” Ruby said seriously as the gossip queen walked away from Emma who sat down on the stool to catch her balance grew as pale as a ghost.

As she walked into the back room Ruby’s phone went off, she went to read the text, “Did one of my mom’s ask more questions?”

“Yup,”

“Good.” was Henry’s response, “Did you tell her?” 

“Of course I did munchkin, you better run if you don’t want to get caught.”

“ :-) “ Was the final message she got from Henry as she peaked out to see Emma grabbing Regina and running out the door to Henry’s crush.

“Emma what’s wrong?” Regina worried as her wife had grabbed her in such haste, “What did she tell you?”

The blonde stopped as she turned to Regina her eyes frightened while her lips trembled, “You said you didn’t want to know so I’m taking you home while I track down the bitch.” she sank her head into her shoulders as she clenched her fists.

“You are correct dear but when you are this flustered I can’t help but be curious, now what did she tell you?” she stoked Emma’s cheek softly.

“Kathryn.”

Regina’s eyes flared, she felt the knot in her stomach twist and turn as she grinded her teeth. “Are you sure dear?”

Emma nodded as they both took off to Kathryn’s home trying to contain their rage so they wouldn’t break down her door. Though the same could not be said for Regina who was ready to cast a fireball at the home.

“Regina what if he’s in there?” as she said it they jumped behind a big oak tree to hide as they noticed Henry leaving Kathryn’s home. 

He walked away whistling with a huge grin across his lips, his cheeks flushed a light pink as he walked off towards the library.

“That bitch is dead.” Regina roared as she flew towards the woman’s house and flung her door open. “KATHRYN!” She hissed.

Kathryn turned around a smile planted on her face along with a look of confusion of her friends intruding in on her home unannounced. “Yes dear, what is with the fireball? Did I do something wrong?”

“You scumbing hoe, here I thought you were my friend and now you are doing god know’s what with my son. That’s just disgusting!” she leered.

Her jaw dropped, “What the hell? That accusation itself is disgusting Regina! First of all your son is 16 and second I’m with Frederick, where did you get such a thought?” her eyes bounced back and forth from Regina to Emma.

“We’re so, so, so sorry Kathryn, Ruby said that Henry had a crush on you and we saw him leaving your home and he was walking away a giddy like.” Emma said puzzled to Kathryn’s surprise.

Kathryn shook her head and sighed, “Nooo, he was getting love advice from me for the girl he like’s. Why are you two following him anyways? Leave your son alone already.” she waved them on and shooed them out of her home.

“Love advice?” Emma said stunned, “What would she know about romance and relationships?”

Regina chuckled, “Dear before her supposed engagement to your father while in the enchanted forest she did know of romance when it came to Frederick, so I wouldn’t underestimate her.” she winked as she took Emma’s hand. “Now let’s let it go for now and just go home and make dinner already I’m getting hungry since we didn’t actually eat at the diner.”

Emma smiled as she gave her wife a big kiss on the lips, “Alright dear, as you wish let’s go home for now.”

“No, not just for now, we are to let it go.” she sang.

Shaking her head, “You are not to allowed to watch Frozen anymore because your just abusing that phrase.” she laughed as they walked back home.


End file.
